


Eight pieces of crest and other tales

by NathanKingdom



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanKingdom/pseuds/NathanKingdom
Summary: Digimon adventure/zero two drabbles. Unconnected, unless said otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Digidestined around the world are gathered for summit by original eight. To start of the meeting, original eight present their famous crests, which might not be what others expected."
> 
> Basically a Digimon Adventure/Zero two version of one of my favorite scenes from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Enjoy.

Miyako looked around the room full of people. They were all digidestined. From all around the world. Wallace and Michael were there from America, many other kids that they had met previously during their world tour after Christmas.  
Not all the world’s digidestined had been able to make it, but this was still impressive gathering.

They were all standing in one room, except the original eight. The famous original digidestined were sitting around table in the middle of room.  
Hikari, Takeru, Jou, Mimi, Sora, Koushiro and Yamato were sitting, looking serious in situation. Taichi was only one of them on his feet, standing at the end of table with Daisuke and Ken standing behind him. Taichi looked like such a natural leader even in room full of people, that it should be no wonder he had risen to the status in mere group of eight. Miyako herself was standing behind Takeru’s and Hikari’s chairs with Iori next to her.

“Okay, everyone. Fellow digidestined.” Taichi started to speak, gathering everyone’s attention. 

“Thank you all for showing up to the first official digi-internationl.” This caused rest of the eight around table to snap their heads towards Taichi. 

“Okay, so we’re are still thinking the name.” Yamato said with look somewhere between bemused and annoyed. 

“Anyway” said Taichi who apparently didn’t want to get stuck on semantics. 

“Since the current situation in digital world has gone close to critical, we taught a little international teamwork would be in order. We are gonna discuss the situation and ideas to solve it. We original eight are going to be leading the discussion here.” Taichi turned to look at other seven around the table. 

“As sign of this what-ever-you-wanna-call-it-meeting being in officially in order, please present your pieces of crest.” 

While saying this, Taichi nudged Daisuke, who quickly hurried next where Mimi was sitting. Miyako was confused by this, until she realized that Taichi apparently wanted Daisuke to collect the crests from all original eight. He stood next Mimi first. With a smile full on confidence, she pulled out a pink cowboy hat and handed it to Daisuke with nudge. Miyako was surprised. What did the hat had to do with anything? Daisuke, however, held the hat like a collection plate and moved over to Hikari next. Miyako watched as Hikari dropped a whistle to the hat. Next Takeru handed green children’s cap to the “collection plate”. 

“What the…” Miyako started as Jou dropped pair of old, stained and cracked looking eyeglasses to the pile. 

“Those aren’t pieces of crest. They are just pieces of junk.” She whispered as Sora tossed bright blue sports hat that looked like it would only fit a pre-teen, on top of the other junk. 

“Ah, well you see…” started Takeru to whisper back as he watched Yamato to pull out an old harmonica and give it very uncharacteristic warm look before tossing it among others. 

“Originally we would of course use our crests here. But do their physical forms getting sort of …deleted by Apocalymon during our epic climax battle, we have make do with these.”

“So why not change the name?” Whispered Iori from other side of Takeru chair. Koushiro was currently sticking an old looking white and yellow laptop to the pile.

“To what?” Takeru asked, sounding little amused. “The eight pieces of what-ever-we-happened-to-be-carrying-with-us-during-our-original-adventure? Oh yeah, because that has an epic ring to it.” 

By now Daisuke was back at the side of Taichi, handing him the collection hat like it was some religious sacrifice. Taichi, however, held out on hand above the pile Daisuke was offering. Taichi smiled kindly, almost apologetically.

“I’ll be needing those now back, Daisuke.” Taichi said looking straight into Daisuke’s eyes. 

“I’ve kept them well. Their condition is like new” Daisuke started babbling, sounding almost apologetic himself too. 

“Yes, I know you have made me proud. But I need them back now.” Without saying more, Taichi pulled the goggles from Daisuke’s head. A bit dramatically, he dropped them among other “pieces of crest”. 

I had taken Miyako a second to realize that those round goggles had indeed been originally Taichi’s. Taichi had given them to Daisuke on his first adventure. After Daisuke had (how fitting to this context) claimed the crest of courage in form of a digiegg.


	2. New role for Takeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi and Takeru have chat about the group dynamic of the zero two kids.

Takeru wasn’t having the best possible day. The chosen groups trip to digiworld had again included an altercation between him and Daisuke. That guy was so hot headed. And he really seemed to think that being the leader meant that others would always just follow him without a question. 

Suddenly Takeru was brought out of his pondering by a knock on the door. Opening the door revealed Taichi standing on the other side.

“Taichi?” Takeru was honestly surprised. Taichi didn’t usually drop by unannounced. “Is something wrong? Is it Hikari?” Takeru got worried.

“No, no. Everything is fine, Takeru. I just thought I’d come to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Well…” Taichi was rubbing his neck, apparently having trouble putting to words what was in his mind. “I heard from Hikari about your fight with Daisuke today.”

“Oh.” Takeru said. “Are you here scowl me. It wasn’t even a fight really.”

“No, Takeru. I’m not here to scowl. I’m not even taking any sides in your and Daisuke’s fisticuffs. This is more like a wise sage moment.” Taichi sounded a bit amused. “Come on, let’s take walk.”

They were soon walking along the riverbank nearby. Takeru had just started to open up about his argument with Daisuke at the digiworld. Taichi was listening and nodding understandingly.

“It’s just that…when I think that he is being idiot or making a mistake, I can’t just stand quiet. I don’t want to be the one who starts fights in the group, but I won’t just stand by either. Well, to be fair, Daisuke gets yelling from Miyako as well.”

“I see.” Taichi said with relaxed voice. “And honestly, Takeru, I think it’s a good thing that you’re ready to tell Daisuke off when you think it’s right thing to do.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Taichi nodded. “Remember when I lead us during our first adventure, and Yamato and I use to fight time to time.”

“Yeah. And that was an understatement. There was literally that one moment when the rest of us thought you two were going to kill each other.”

“Oh yeah, that whole Pinomon thing.” Taichi smiled to the memory. “But I still always wanted to keep Yamato closest to me. Do you know why?”

“Because you were friends.”

“Well yes, of course.” Taichi said. “But I was friends with all of you. The reason I wanted to keep Yamato always close because he would fight and argue me. And I probably didn’t even realize this fully myself back then.”

“What are you saying?” Takeru raised an eyebrow.

“It’s like one the good leader’s qualities. The last thing that I would’ve needed in that situation was someone standing next to me, telling me that everything that I did, and thought was just great. A good leader should always have lieutenant that questions and challenges him. It gives new perspective and keeps from doing anything too stupid.”

“Wait, Yama was your lieutenant?” Takeru sounded amused.

“My point being,” Taichi was rolling his eyes at Takeru’s reaction. “if Daisuke is really going to lead your generation the way I lead ours, he is going to need his own lieutenant. Some one who is going to challenge his impulses. His own Yamato if you will. With your experience in the digiworld, Takeru, I think that role will fall to you.”

Takeru looked at Taichi. “I think I get it. I take, it’s going to be an ungrateful job.”

“Yeah.” Taichi smiled a little apologetically. “You’re going to be punching each other many, many times more.”


	3. The boy who lived

It was a quiet suburban street. Only very ordinary people lived there, a kind of people whose lives in never happened anything two eventful. The streets name was Minkan street. It was late at night when something very strange started two happen on the Minkan street. Something very out of the ordinary.

Someone might have noticed strange thing even earlier that day, had they stopped to look carefully. On one the bushes a pretty little pink bird had sit a whole day. It was a kind of bird you might see on an oil painting. An exotic bird with pink feathers, long tailfeathers, and little blue feathers, curling on top of its head. You would expect to find such a bird in paradise island but not on the Minkan street. If someone had spotted the bird, they could’ve thought it as an escaped pet. But there was something else out of ordinary besides the bird. On a low stone wall, right next to the bush where bird was sitting, a white cat sat very still. Like the bird, the cat was a curious looking creature as well. White as milk, except its tail that had a bit of purple at the end and the front paws, which had uncanny greenish stripes like tiger pattern. The cat did acknowledge the bird, but made no effort to stalk it, like one could expect from a cat. If anything, judging by a twitch of a tail and other feline body language, the bird was making the cat nervous. yet both animals had stayed the whole day in their place, keeping a low profile. Until the dark had already fallen on the Minkan street and all of its ordinary inhabitants were sound asleep. That’s when the truly odd things started to happen.

Between a few big trees at the curve of the Minkan street, a man appeared. He appeared so suddenly that you could’ve sworn he had just grown from the ground or something. The man walked the street and stood under the street light. He was someone or rather something that Minkan street had never seen before. A kind of man who shouldn’t have any business at the most ordinary Minkan street. He was likely on his early twenties, dresses in bizarre manner. He was wearing blue pants and white, laced boots on top of them. His navy colored coat looked like it was an odd crossover between a jacket and a cape, extending all most down to his ankles on the back. The wrists and hem of the jacked had gold printings on them. From his neck hanged what looked like gold medal on leather string. The medal had a symbol on it that reminded a sun. The man’s wild looking brown hair was held up by a black leather belt on his forehead. On the belt there two round lenses on the front. Some inner-city youth would’ve probably called the head gear ‘a steampunk-look’.

The man stood under the street light and scanned his surroundings. He started to dig thru his pockets and lifted out a little device. He held the tiny device in the air and its tiny screen started to shimmer. Then, all the street lights on Minkan street started to wane out simultaneously. Soon it was completely dark.  
The man put the device back into his pocket and started to walk down the Minkan street. He stopped right at the point where the two animals were still holding still. Man smiled and huffed without even looking at the animals.

“I should’ve known that I find you here.”

As reaction to the man’s words, the pink bird jumped down from the bush to the street. A blink of an eye later the bird was gone, and in its place stood a red-haired woman. She looked about the man’s age. She two was dressed in peculiar manner, wearing a festive looking pink kimono with blue patterning on it. She walked to the man with displeased look on her face.

“Taichi.” she said as greeting to the man.

“Sora, always a pleasure.” Taichi answered, with small smile still on his lips.

The man, Taichi, then turned to look at the cat, still sitting still on the fence.

“Come on out you too. I know it’s you.” 

The cat meowed and jumped down on the street. Suddenly it had changed as well. In its place stood a girl. Younger than the other two, the girl was wearing a white-purple-pink colored outfit that included a long sleeve shirt, miniskirt and leggings. And a small half-cape hung from her back. Both the of the women were also wearing medals with different symbols. The redhead’s medal had symbol resembling a heart, while the younger girl’s symbol was something of a starburst. The girl huffed and looked rather displeased.

“How did you know it was me? You weren’t supposed to know about my animagus abilities.” The girl complaint.

“Well, the coloring of your cat form was a bit give away, Hikari. Also, I am your big brother. I’d recognize you in any disguise.” Taichi answered, smiling more now.

“Why are you here, Taichi?” Sora asked.

“I’d imagine for the same reason as you.” Taichi answered with a shrug.

“So, it’s true. The rumors of what happened.” Hikari said and covered her mouth.

“Yes.” Taichi said simply.

Sora looked pale and sadden. “And the boy? Is it true as well?”

“Yes.” Taichi said looking saddened. “The boy lived. I have taken it upon myself to deliver him to his only living relatives.”

“You mean them?” Sora almost yelled as she pointed to a house across the street.

“Taichi, you can’t mean it.” Hikari said. “We have been watching them the whole day. They are the as far from our kind of people as you get. He can’t live here.”

“He is going to be famous.” Sora said. “Every child in our world is going to learn his name. This day might one day be named after him”

“Exactly.” Taichi said. “It is not good for him to grow up in such a fame. Superstar before he can even walk and talk. That’s not healthy for any child. No. It’s better for him to grow up away from all of that. Until the time is right.”

Sora and Hikari looked at each other. They both knew that Taichi was right.

“So, where is he?” Sora asked curiously.

“Jou is bringing him here.” Taichi said.

Suddenly they heard a sound of bicycle bell. Oddly enough it sounded like it was coming above them. As they turned to look, the saw a light shaking in the sky above them. Someone was paddling a bicycle in the sky. The rider started to get lower and lower, until he landed on the street right next to them. The rider was tall man in a cream-colored robe. His hair was blue-black, and he was wearing a round eye-glasses. The new-comer was also wearing a medal, one that bared a symbol similar to a cross. He stepped off the bike and walked to the others, carrying a small bundle on his arms.

“Evening Taichi.” Jou said. “Oh, you’re here too Sora. And Hikari.”

“Yes, we are, Jou.” Sora answered, seeming anxious to peak at the cloth bundle in Jou’s arms.

They all leaned to look at the bundle and saw a small baby sleeping inside.

“Where did you get the bike, by the way, Jou?” Taichi asked, as he took the child from Jou’s arms.

“Yamato lent it to me.” Jou answered as he and the others started to follow Taichi towards the house Sora had pointed earlier.

Carefully Taichi placed the child on the doorstep. He pulled a letter out his pocket and put it on top of the bundle. That all stood up and looked at the baby one final time.

“Well, we should probably go. There is nothing more to us here.” Taichi said. “I heard that Mimi is throwing a party for the gang. Everyone is celebrating tonight.”

“Oh boy, a party a la Mimi.” Sora said looking somewhere between amused and despaired.

But Hikari was already pulling Sora with her. Seemingly excited about the idea.

“Well good if everyone is going to be there.” Jou said. “I can return Yamato his bicycle.”

They were all hurrying away from the house. Taichi had picked a little device from earlier out his pocket. As his friends were making their way off the Minkan street, Taichi’s device made sound and all the street lamps brightened, until Minkan street was fully light again. Taichi turned and made one final look towards the little sleeping child at the doorstep.

“Until we meet again, best of luck to you. Little Daisuke Motomiya.”


	4. Old wounds, resurfaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just use kept wondering how this part of the original story was revealed to the new generation. I might later put out an alternative verion where Tailmon has this talk with Ken.

“Can we trust Ken?” Miyako asked.

Daisuke and Iori were sitting with her in the Yagami’s living room. The TV was open in the background, but they weren’t watching anymore. Hikari and Takeru were currently in the kitchen preparing the snacks. Their digimon partners were on their feed.  
Since they were all gathered, Daisuke had brought up the thought of asking Ken to join them on their trips to digiworld, since Ken wasn’t the kaiser anymore. There had been some talk on the topic before already, but nothing had been decided in one way or another.

“Look, he made mistakes, but he has realized that himself also. What’s the point holding a grudge anymore?” Daisuke argued. 

“It’s not just simple logic like that, Daisuke.” Iori said.

There was silent bounce. They all turned towards TV, which was supposed to be on mute. Tailmon had jumped on top of TV and was now looking them with curios eyes.

“Sounded like you guys were having an argument.”

“We were just discussing about Ken.” Miyako explained.

“Can we just look pass on what he did so soon? I mean, he was full-blown enemy for us.” Iori said.

Tailmon listened and got an uneasy look on her face. It was like she was pondering some very hard thought.

“Some wisdom from experience you’d like share with us?” Miyako asked when she saw Tailmon’s look. 

“Your situation just reminds me of something from our first adventure.” Tailmon said. “The other seven digidestined, they…they forgave me.”

All three digidestined in the living room raised their heads in unison and looked at Tailmon.

“Forgave you what?” Miyako asked, sounding somewhere between worry and confusion.

“You guys remember how Hikari joined the group only later, during the original adventure?” Tailmon asked.

“Yeah. When the others came back from their first trip. When they had to follow that Vandemon guy here.” Daisuke answered.

“And I came with Vandemon. As his general. Evil’s minion extraordinaire.” Tailmon said with dead serious look on her eyes.

Daisuke, Miyako and Iori all stared Tailmon in complete confusion.

“You were on the bad guy’s side? Seriously?” Miyako asked.  
“  
Yes. When I first met the other digidestined I fought them to the ground in order to prevent them from following Vandemon and his troops to this world.”

“But…when Hikari joined the digidestined, you had change of heart?” Miyako asked.

“Not at first. I was the one who found out about Hikari first. And the first time I met her it was just two of us and I seriously considered taking her out.” Tailmon’s word rang with cold hollow.

The three kids were now staring her shocked and mortified.  
“  
My point being, Ken is not the only one, who has stood in the wrong side of history. Or the only one who has done things he probably wishes he could undo. He can’t redeem himself in your eyes, if you never give him a chance. It still doesn’t have to happen overnight” Tailmon finished.

Daisuke, Iori and Miyako shared a look amongst each other. Tailmon had a point. But also, there was something else. With Tailmon’s revelation, the three newbies had realized how much of the digidestined history they still didn’t know.

“Just out of curiosity,” Daisuke said, “how did your ‘turn for the better’ actually happen?”

“Oh, you have to ask Hikari that. I get way to emotional recalling it.” Tailmon said, as she bounced of the TV.

Now the three kids very feeling a bit confused and amused. The cool-headed and always controlled Tailmon getting emotional? That sounded almost unrealistic.


	5. Paparazzies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two paparazzies end up stalking a group of famous people by a chance. What is their connection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just avoid confusion, the side character Koji in this chapter is not Kouji from Digimon Frontier. The name is just a coincidence. This is not crossover of any kind.

Toshi was a paparazzi. A good one for that matter. Currently he was squatting across the street from a restaurant where one of his usual marks was supposed to appear in any moment. Yamato Ishida, the young rock star on his twenties. The tip Toshi had received was good and he was sure that no one else hadn’t heard from it. So, he thought until he heard rambling on the same alleyway he was currently hiding.

To his surprise he saw one his colleagues, Koji, sneaking towards same opening he was. It was even more weird since he and Koji usually never followed same celebrities. Koji was usually covering athletes. Never before had he gone after musician.

“Koji! What the hell? Why are you here?” Toshi was half-whispering.

“What do you mean me? You’re the one coming to my territories.”

“What? Since when you have covered musicians?”

“Musicians? What are you babbling? Last time I checked Yagami was still a soccer player.”

“Yagami?” Now Toshi was lost completely. Had his tip been a false?

“Taichi Yagami. The captain of our national soccer team. Perhaps you’ve heard of him.” Koji was explaining with an eyeroll.

“Taichi Yagami here? But my tip was about Yamato Ishida.”

“Ishida? Don’t know anything about that. Could it actually be that they are both coming here today?” Koji said with raised eyebrows.

As they were talking, Toshi suddenly noticed movement in the restaurant windows across the street. His mark had arrived.

“Well my guy is here at least.”

“Wait, wait.”

The two photographers were gazing the window as they saw the soccer star Yagami was indeed currently entering the restaurant across the street. As he walked in, someone got up from bar stool, where he had been crouching with his back to the window. It was none other than Yamato Ishida. 

The two celebrities were indeed happening to be in the same place. What’s even more strange, as soon as two men had noticed each other they went to greet. But it wasn’t just a simple handshake or bow that two well-known people might have been expected to give one another. They shook hands and padded shoulders like old friends would. And after that they moved to share a table.

“Okay, is there anything I should know?” Koji asked sounding utterly confused.

“Well apparently they know each other.” Toshi was pondering as he still held his gaze on the table, still visible through window.

“I think the real question is; why they picked table that big. Are they expecting more company?”

“Ou, what if this a double date of some kind. Is either of them know to be dating anyone?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

As they were speaking, the paparazzies suddenly noticed that a third person was standing over the table of the two celebrities. Standing with his back turned towards window, was what looked like a young man with red hair. As he turned around, Koji recognized him immediately.

“That’s Koushiro Izumi!”

“The IT prodigy? What is he doing on this scene?” Toshi wondered.

“Maybe he is looking for investor to one his companies. Perhaps this is a business meeting.” Koji suggested.

That theory was shot down pretty quickly however. Both Yagami and Ishida greeted Izumi with same friendliness they had greeted each other. He took one of the empty seats on the table and started to chat with other two while there still empty seats remaining.

The two reporters hiding across the street started speculating theories on what this meeting was about. Soon however they witnessed another person appearing to the table. Red haired, well-dressed girl walked over the table, causing the three young men to stand up to greet her. Yamato Ishida got especially long hug while Taichi Yagami made apparently some sort of comment that earned him a sideways smirk. Our two paparazzies were even more confused.

“Wait. I’ve seen her somewhere. She was on the cover of one those magazines my wife reads.” Koji was doing a quick google search on his phone.

“Sora Takenouchi, the fashion designer.”

Toshi turned to look at Koji with confusion.

“Okay, so what is this thing? I know people like joke about famous people having secret clubs, but this is just odd.”

“And keeps getting odder.” Koji commented. “Look.”

A new person had appeared on the group. Young man with black-blue hair and glasses. He’s whole being was somehow screaming over-achiever. He truly looked like almost stereotypical young career and study-oriented man, whom by all accounts should have no place nor time to chill at a restaurant in the middle of the day.

“Would you be surprised at this point, if I said that he looks familiar as well.” Toshi asked.

“No.” Koji answered. “Because I know him too. That’s Jou Kido. He made the columns recently by becoming the youngest chief-surgeon ever in one of the biggest hospitals in the city.”

“Well of course he did! I mean, how else. Seriously, what is this? The secret meeting of the illuminati?”

Their pandering was interrupted when they noticed something happening on the other side. Restaurants owner had arrived at the table of celebrities. Oddly enough the owner didn’t seem like she was introducing them to the wine menu. She greeted them happily, laughed to something that Taichi Yagami said. Then she took a seat at the table.

“Is Ms. Tachikawa actually planning to join them?” Toshi amazed.

“This must be quite something if she is willing to sacrifice her precious time for them.”

The two reporters kept watching the exchange going on in the restaurant. They kept trying to guess the meaning behind this gathering, but nothing plausible came to them. Their speculation came to a halt, when two more people showed up to the table. A young couple walked to the table. At first the Toshi and Koji thought them to be fans or maybe interviewers. But the two new arrivals, young man with blonde hair and a brunette girl got almost overly warm welcome from the group.

“So…are we supposed to know who they are?” Koji asked.

“I…have no idea they are. I don’t think they are anybody with a name for them.”

“Should we take their pictures just in case. I mean, what if this weird meeting is some celebrity initiation rite. Maybe the young couple is about become famous.”

“Are you listening yourself right now, tinfoil hat?”

Suddenly there was sound of steps behind them. Both reporters turned around. Rafuru, Toshi’s driver/lacky was walking up to them.

“Hey, are we about finished here or what?” Rafuru asked.

“I honestly don’t know.” Toshi answered. “We are not even sure what we are seeing here.”

Rafuru glanced over to the restaurant window. He smiled confused.

“What? Are you guys stalking teachers now?”

Both reporters turned to stare at Rafuru.

“What do you mean?” Koji asked.

“Brunette standing by table there. She is Ms. Hikari. My kid’s pre-school teacher.”

Koji and Toshi looked at each other completely confused now.

“Any chance you would also recognize the guy she is currently sitting down with?” Toshi asked.

“The blondie? Yeah, actually he does look familiar too.” Rafuru was furrowing his brows. “I think I saw him at the pre-school once. Ms. Hikari introduced him as fiancé, if my memory serves me right."

“Hey, look!” Koji said suddenly.

All three men turned to look at window again. The curtain had been pulled over. They couldn’t see their targets anymore. Opportunity was lost.

“Please” Toshi said “please tell me that you actually took some pictures.”

Koji froze. He realized that neither him nor Toshi hadn’t taken any pictures on what was probably the juiciest set up of the year.

Toshi sat down on the alley. He took a deep breath before talking.

“So, our tomorrow’s headline is going to be what. ‘Twenty-something white collar couple initiated to secret celebrity illuminati. Read the whole one passage story, because pictures there be none.’ We are gonna freaking lose our jobs.”


End file.
